


Mirai Zou: Future Image

by Pumpkin_and_Peppermint



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:55:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27706579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumpkin_and_Peppermint/pseuds/Pumpkin_and_Peppermint
Summary: epic swag time
Kudos: 2





	Mirai Zou: Future Image

**Mirai Zou**

**Future Vision**

* * *

It was fifty years ago since the tragedy in Tokyo. An event that turned a peaceful and prospering Japan, into a nation at war with itself. 

Millions upon millions were killed. Some from the forces of their own nation, others by the hands of the pandemic going on in the world around them.

Until one day, the Advancement of Human Condition began. An experiment led by ten of the world's greatest minds to create a formula that would develop the perfect species of humans. 

Humans who are stronger. Smarter. Faster. Braver. More attractive. However, with power, comes malice. On the final night of the experiments before shipment, there was a breach. Nine of the ten were murdered, one went missing.

The rest of the remaining formula? Dumped into the ocean. The drinking water. Lakes, springs.

In the fifty years that have passed since then, the world has turned into nothing short of hell. Self proclaimed Super Villains and Heroes alike started appearing left and right. Their fights would cause destruction over all the cities they fought in. Skyscrapers collapsed, monuments burned, and worst of all, a war was started. The war between Super Humans and Humans. Despite their mutated abilities, said super humans were defeated by mankind themselves. 

However, in defeat comes opportunity. 

Leaders across the world all agreed that these super humans weren't all bad, acknowledging the several groups that helped them fight the renegade types. They didn't need to be punished.

So, a deal was made. Super humans would follow the twelve laws written for them. They follow these laws? There would be a place in society for them.

* * *

##  **Chapter 1: A Better Tomorrow**

_ Rule 1: All super human individuals must register themselves as such to their country's government. _

The day was a wet autumn day in Tokyo, Japan. The smell in the air was of moist ground, with a light drizzle soaking everything it touched. 

Today was a very important day. Today was when the class of 2073 started! It'd still be three years until 2073, but the very beginning was the first step! The school?

Naganohara Academy. A school for those with special powers and abilities. 

A short, tan-skinned brunette girl was the first to approach the gates of the school. Looking up at the prestigious building before her, it was quite intimidating. Coming from a town as poverty-ridden as her own, she’d never seen such a sight. So, this was Naganohara Academy? To think that today would actually be her first day at a famous school like this! It was almost too surreal to be true.

“Uh… are you lost?” someone behind her questioned.

She wasn’t expecting anyone else to show up this early! She turned and saw a taller girl with long blue hair pinned back with golden hair clips, a judgmental eyebrow raised at her.

“O-Oh! No, no, I’m not lost!” the brunette informed the bluenette. “This is my first day here, actually! Hi, ehe. I’m Erika! Erika Kinoshita.”

Erika extended a hand out to the blue-haired girl, who only stared at it, and didn’t take it. She gave it a dismissive wave, as if silently instructing Erika to get her hand away from her.

“Mayumi Harada,” the blue-haired girl introduced herself. “Soooo, Erika, was it? Uhh, where are you from? Takayama, Yanagawa…?”

Erika frowned a bit. The towns that Mayumi had listed were all very small, rural areas of Japan. So Mayumi had already figured her out just by giving her a look, huh? She didn’t think it was that obvious that she didn’t come from a wealthy family, but apparently, she was wrong.

“S-Shinjuku, actually…” Erika replied sheepishly.

“Oh,” Mayumi said, her expression remaining neutral, with a condescending undertone. “Shinjuku, huh? I guess I could see that…”

Mayumi’s eyes flicked over Erika up and down, and she huffed, rolling her eyes and tossing her hair.

“Ugh,” she scoffed. “They really let anyone into this school, don’t they? Whatever, I’m not wasting any more time…”

Turning her nose up at Erika, Mayumi strutted past the brunette, leaving her with a bit of a frown on her face. So these were the kinds of people that were going to be attending Naganohara Academy? Oh dear…

Fidgeting at his hands, the detective exhaled slowly. Naganohara, a place most kids like him only dreamed of. Souji was a special case. Neither his mother or father had an ability, but his uncle did. That's how he got in! 

His uncle was the world's greatest detective. Their powers aligned the best, both having super powered deduction. However… Souji was different. The speed in which information was processed was much quicker for him! He'd never admit it, but his power was stronger than his uncle's.

"H-Hey! Come back!" Souji just barely avoided being trampled by an incredibly tired looking individual! He seemed to be chasing something! 

That someone was none other than Akira Namitaro! His power? Ehe… Well, he didn't have one. What he did have, was a pair of super powered dice!

"H-Hey! Naka! Patra! Get back here!" His dice were tumbling away! While they couldn't move, they COULD talk.

"Ouch!"

"Ow!"

"A-Ah!"

"We're getting scraped up! Akira, DO something!"

Finally! Akira had caught up to the dice! Holding them in his hand, he smiled.

"No escape from me! Akira Namitar-NOOOOOO!" Akira fell! The dice were loose again! 

"Oof! O-Ouch!" Akira fell face first into something… Soft! A pillow?! He squeezed his saving airbags… Quickly realizing they weren't airbags at all…

A small girl quickly turned her head to look up at him. Her ass being what broke the boy’s fall.

Her lips started quivering. Eyes watering. And within moments, she exploded into tears! Aha, um, maybe Akira should let go now… 

"H-Hey! It was an accident! I-I didn't mean it!" Akira let go, and at this point was swinging his hands around sporadically, trying to convince the crying girl in front of him that he wasn't a complete pervert!

It seemed to be working!

"I-It was an accident?" She was still in tears, but less so than before.

"Mhm! I threw my hands out to catch myself, but it seems I accidentally grabbed onto you! I'm reaaaal sorry about that!" Akira gave a sheepish smile, triggering a bit of a smile from the white haired gal.

"S-Sorry about that… I-I'm Misaki Nagano. I-It's nice to meet you…"

"Akira Namitaro! Trust me, I'm a very reliable guy! Just a tad bit unlucky…" A tad barely began to cover it. Akira was VERY unlucky, and to top it off, Misaki was the most timid girl in existence! Anything would set this girl off into tears!

Hearing it all play out, the short mage scoffed. Who was she? Hyori Oka, obviously! All of that stuff between those losers made her stomach hurt! Despite her size, Hyori Oka was a girl who knew what she wanted. Being the daughter of two famous Japanese magicians, she both loved and hated the ability bestowed upon her.

On one hand, she had an ever evolving ability! The skill to cast magic spells of all types of casting was fantastical! Fireballs? Easy. Speed up? Don't make her laugh! Animal transformation? Of course she could do it! The real struggle? Egh… There was no height spell! You see, Hyori was only four foot nine inches tall! That's not even five feet! How was she supposed to be the mistress of magic like this?!

Not to mention her age gap with every other student. Everyone else in her class would be fifteen, sixteen… But she was only fourteen! It made her want to stomp her feet in anger! The only reason she got in was because of how proficient she was in magic. 

"Oh? Do my eyes deceive me? Or is that a real porcelain doll?" Hyori's eyes shot up, looking all around the area for the voice she just heard!

"Up here! Say hi, come on, be polite!" Hyori grit her teeth, tapping her staff on the concrete below her! Looks like she'd actually have to use her power today! 

"Attack me? A fellow classmate? You have temper issues! Catch!" Catch? W-Woah! His crazy strings were flying right at her! She couldn't dodge something that fast!

"Bullseye!" Ikuro pumped his fist into the air, sliding down the tree. His sharp teeth twisted into a grin as he calmly walked up to the struggling mage, booping her on the nose.

"Wondering how I did it, Hyori-chan~? Well, I'm Ikuro Naomoto, but you can call me the master of puppets! If you couldn't tell already, that's my ability! Puppet strings! Think of them as webs I can use to capture my prey before feeding~!" Ikuro chuckled, his index finger trickling down the mage's neck.

"Awww, you're sweating? Nervous? Scared?"

"On fire."

Ikuro cocked his head in confusion. "On fire? Whatever could you mean by- AHHHHHH!" The puppet master screeched in pain as an aura of flames surrounded Hyori! His strings being burnt to a crisp, he himself wincing in pain while being collapsed on the ground in front of her.

"Oh? So you feel the pain of having your strings cut? Or in this case, burned? Quite the weakness, Ikuro. Unlike you, my powers have no weakness!" They do, actually. You see, Hyori has a magic meter, she calls it her Mana Pool, or MP for short. She starts with one hundred everyday after waking up. Spells she uses cost MP, and once she uses it all, it'll take about five hours to be completely recharged. Unless, however, she says sweets that are high in sugar, sleeps, or drinks a pink lemonade. Those all raise her MP very quickly!

"Bravo! A wonderful showing of skills!" Slowly clapping behind the two was a very tall, lanky son of a bitch with one of the most punchable faces imaginable. He was decked out in a grey suit, and had at least a three inch top hat! Just who was this blue haired fiend?

"Jin Gekkokan! That's whom the blue haired fiend may be!" Walking over to Ikuro, he held his hand out. 

"Allow me to help you out there, chum! It'd be the least I could do with that show of power you and Ms. Oka had there!" Ikuro quickly took the hand presented to him, launching himself up with it!

"Thanks, Jin-chan~!"

Gekko's eye twitched for a moment, shaking it off to pure ignorance of having just met the puppeteer. "Ah! All my friends call me Gekko!” the fancily-dressed boy insisted, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Gekko, hmmm?” Ikuro questioned, standing on his very tippy-toes to look Gekko in the eye. There was quite the height difference between the two, with Ikuro just baaarely over five feet tall. “Like the cute little lizard? You certainly look slimy enough to be called something like that! Heeheehee~! But I think I’ll stick with Jin-chan! Jin-chan, Jin-chan, Jiiiin-chaaan~!”

Though Ikuro was a rather intelligent and antagonizing boy, he was very clearly still a child at heart. There wasn’t much that could irk Gekko, but he could clearly tell that this little boy was using that wretched name in an attempt to piss him off! He narrowed his eyes down at Ikuro, the corner of his mouth lifting up to show the slightest of smiles.

“You think you’re funny, don’t you, Ikuro?” he asked, to which the smaller boy replied with a very enthusiastic nod and a grin, much to Gekko’s annoyance.

Gekko scoffed. “Well, we’ll see who has the last laugh,” he concluded, standing up and dusting himself off. Then, he turned on his heel and walked into the school.

“Oooo~” Ikuro cooed, placing both his palms onto his cheeks. “He’s scary! Heeheehee. But I love a challenge, don’t you, Hyori-chan?”

“You’re still talking to me?!” Hyori snapped. “Get lost, loser!”

“Oh, your words warm my heart, Hyori-chan,” Ikuro taunted, ruffling Hyori’s hair, which she did not appreciate in the slightest. This little boy was so annoying! He deserved what was coming to him next. She wound up, and swung a well-aimed kick to Ikuro’s crotch…!

But unfortunately for Hyori, it seemed that Ikuro was already a step ahead of her. Soon, Hyori found herself snatched up, dangling upside-down by the foot she was trying to kick Ikuro with! But how?! What the hell happened?!

She looked up, and saw that there was a string attached to her ankle, and Ikuro was holding his hand high above his head! So he’d strung her up in the split second before her foot had connected? Tch.

She didn’t really have time to be angry, though. Her skirt, unfortunately, had obeyed the laws of gravity, and now her Hello Kitty panties were on display to the world! She quickly blushed dark red and reached up, covering them as best she could.

“H-Hey!” she stuttered. “Y-You pervert!”

“Temper, temper, Hyori-chan~!” Ikuro teased. “Hello Kitty’s a good look on you~ heeheehee.”

He then dropped her gently on the floor, stepping back and giving her a wave.

“Unfortunately, I must be off!” he continued. “Until next time~!”

The puppeteer then disappeared behind the doors of the school.

“Well, here we are! Naganohara Academy.”

There were three friends that were the next to arrive at the school gate, all of them stopping to look up at the grand building and admire it. Two boys, Yoshiki Toshiba and Tadao Yamahato, and a girl, Hamuko Amamiya!

“Sheesh,” Hamuko exhaled, scratching the back of her neck. “It’s kinda scary looking at it up close and in person.”

“Scary?” Yoshiki replied, nudging her with his elbow. “Naaahhh. I’m totally psyched! This is the school where the greatest heroes come to be. It only makes sense that all three of us got in! We’re all totally awesome! We gotta show everyone what we’re made of!”

“RADICAL!” the random English exclamation came from Tadao, the third member of the trio, followed by a fist pump. “I wonder what kinda stuff we’re going to learn while we’re there. You think there’ll be any cute girls?”

“There HAVE to be!” Yoshiki responded, excitement gleaming in his grey eyes. “This is Naganohara Academy! Where there’s great heroes, there have to be great girls!”

“Come onnnn, you two!” Hamuko huffed, placing her hands on her hips. “We’re about to learn to be part of the greatest heroes of all time, and all you can think about is girls? We gotta remain focused!”

“We are focused, Hamuko!” Yoshiki reassured her with a scoff. “Like you said, we’re representing Naganohara Academy now. We’re not gonna embarrass y— HOLY SHIT, TADAO, LOOK!”

Grabbing his friend by the shoulders, Yoshiki frantically began to point at something that had apparently caught his attention very quickly. Tadao was surprised by the sudden outburst, but looked in the direction of where he was pointing.

Not too far from them was a large crowd! But it wasn’t the crowd that had captured Yoshiki’s attention. It was what the crowd was following! Two identical twin girls with matching pink hair tied back by ribbons into cute pigtails, they were strutting into the Academy like a couple of twin idol celebrities!

“Keiko-sama! Seiko-sama!” someone called from within the crowd. “Could I please get a picture with you two?!”

“Could one of you touch my hand, please?!” said someone else. “Either one of you, I don’t mind! Even if it’s just for a moment!”

The twins, apparently both named Keiko and Seiko, looked at each other for a brief moment, and then flashed two perfectly white smiles at the crowd!

“We thank you for your kind words of adoration!” the twins both chimed in unison. It was clear that they’d rehearsed the routine several times.

“Your appreciation of us is what keeps us going throughout the day!” the twin on the left exclaimed, giving the crowd a peace sign pose!

“We wouldn’t be nearly as perfect without the support of all of you!” the twin on the right continued, mimicking her twin’s pose.

“We’re Keiko and Seiko Tanigawa!” the twins both concluded.

“Perfectly identical!” said the twin on the right.

“And identically perfect!” finished the twin on the left.

Hamuko shuddered. “Creepy,” she commented.

“If by creepy, you mean PERFECT, you’re absolutely right, Hamuko!” Yoshiki declared. “I have to go talk to them!”

“Go for it, buddy!” Tadao encouraged his friend, patting him on the shoulder. “Those twins are totally COOL!”

Another random English word. But Yoshiki was grateful for the encouragement of his friend, and grinned at both Tadao and Hamuko.

“Thanks, guys!” he said. “Wish me luck!”

He then sprinted after the twins.

“They were so… In sync. Obviously, no one better to date a pair of twins than a pair of twins, don’t you agree, Shozo?” In response, the second head of the siamese pair rolled his eyes. No way were they even on the same level as Keiko and Seiko. 

“In sync, and annoying. I really don’t see the appeal. Both of them are too loud. Though you’ve never really had a problem with loud, have you, Shoya?” And, would a set of two-headed Siamese twins really even be able to attract the ire of two idol twins? No chance.   
“H-Heyyyyyyyyy, are you two twins?” An orange haired gal with GIANT glasses popped up at the two, her grin stretched from ear to ear, and a giant notepad rested in her hands.   
“No, he just attached his identical skull to my body.” Shozo remarked sarcastically.

“Heyyy, girl’s just asking a question!” said Shoya, rubbing the back of his neck. “No need to be so harsh!”

Shozo sighed deeply, and Shoya turned his head to look at the girl.

“Anyway, to answer your question, yeah!” Shoya replied cheerfully, all smiles towards his inquirer. “Siamese twins, to be exact. I’m Shoya, and my brother over here is named Shozo.”

Shoya nodded his head in Shozo’s direction, and Shozo gave the girl a wave.

“Hey,” he said simply. “What’s your name?”

"Naomi! I'm Naomi Ikutsuki! It's really great to meet you!" Naomi, who was frantically shaking both hands, had a huge grin on her face! This was sooo exciting!

"I study powers and abilities! But I have to say, I've never met anyone like you two… Say, do you share a power? And if so, what is it?!"

“Tch, if only,” Shozo muttered, dipping his head down a bit.

“Yeah, I wouldn’t quiteeee call it ‘sharing’,” Shoya continued with a bit of a chuckle. “See, sharing a body with my brother doesn’t necessarily mean that we share a power. I have the power, but Shozo…”

“I’m more of an unwanted passenger, if anything,” Shozo remarked.

“Well, I wouldn’t call it exactly that, but that’s the basic idea, yeah,” Shoya said with a shrug. “Oh yeah, hehe, wanna know something funny? My power is absorption. Get it? Hehe. ‘Cause we’re Siamese twins? And I  _ absorbed _ hi—”

“I think she gets it,” Shozo interrupted.

“Anyway, the way my power works is that when I touch a solid surface, I can absorb the material,” Shoya continued to explain. “When I absorb a material, it spreads itself all throughout my body. Like, watch this.”

Shoya reached out, grinning as he knelt down and laid his palm flat on the concrete in front of him. He didn’t get to show off his power often, so he had to make it look super cool! Especially since he was showing it to a girl… a pretty girl, at that! He grinned as his arm became concrete, along with the rest of his body as well! Though there was one rather odd thing to note…

“See?” Shoya commented. “Easy peasy. Only, uh…”

Naomi glanced at Shozo, who, oddly, remained completely unaffected by the absorption. Her grin only widened as she feverishly began to write down notes in her notebook— this was some fascinating stuff!

“The absorption only goes as far as the parts of our body that  _ I _ have motor control over,” Shoya clarified. “So my right arm, most of my torso, both my legs… it ends right around here.”

He lifted up his shirt to show Naomi what he was talking about. And to Naomi’s surprise, there was a very clear line between the concrete that Shoya had absorbed, and Shozo’s skin. It started at the twins’ left hip and curved upwards, sectioning Shozo off from the rest of the body.

“Oh my goodnessss!” Naomi squealed happily, bouncing on her toes and clutching her notebook close to her chest. “That’s. So. Cool! I’ve never seen anything like it!”

“Yup, we get that a lot,” Shoya said with a bit of a smirk as the concrete effect disappeared from his body. “One of a kind. Or is it like, two of a kind? One and a half…?”

“If you are quite done,” Shozo interjected. “We thank you for your fascination towards his power, Ikutsuki-san, but my brother and I have  _ class _ to go to,  _ Shoya. _ So if you could use our legs to make your way over to the  _ classroom…” _

“Message received, loud and clear,” Shoya said, sheepishly saluting his brother. “But yeah, you heard the guy. We’ll see you around! Maybe we’ll even be in the same class together.”

The two of them gave a wave to Naomi before heading into the building as well.

“Wowwwww…!” Naomi whispered to herself, her smile only getting wider. “That was amazing…! I wonder what other amazing abilities are gonna be in my class! I can’t wait to— o-oh my!”

Suddenly, the bespectacled girl felt a shiver down her spine, as if a chilling wind had blown from somewhere behind her, passing right through her. She trembled from the feeling, glancing left and right for whoever’s power that could have come from.

“Ohhhhh, myyyyyy apologies…!” said a breathy voice from somewhere right in front of Naomi. “I diiiiidn’t quiiiiiite see you there! Huhuhu~!”

Naomi squeaked in fear, it sounded so close to her! But where?! She couldn’t see anyone!

“Why, I’m right heeeeeere, darling, there’s no neeeeed to be friiiiightened,” the voice spoke again.

Suddenly, something began to materialize right in front of Naomi’s eyes! Slowly fading into existence… was a face! A girl’s face! And it was only mere millimeters from her! She yelped in surprise, quickly stepping back from the girl.

“Ohhhh dear, oh dear, oh dear…” the apparition spoke, laying her cheek in her palm as she looked at Naomi. “Pooooooor Naomi Ikuuuuuuutsuki. She’s so teeeeeerribly afraid! Have I dooooone something to staaaartle her~?”

A ghost?! Is that what this girl was?! Was she a real ghost? What was she doing at Naganohara Academy? Did she haunt this school? Naomi had so many questions, but the fear she was feeling had caused her throat to run dry!

“Huhuhu~ caaaaat got your tongue~?” she asked. “Don’t wooooorry so much, Naomi-chan. It’s noooooot goooooood for your health. I’m a stuuuuudent here, just as youuuuu are!”

So she was a student here! And her power was what gave her that ghostly appearance? Naomi’s interest was piqued now! Curiosity sparked in her eyes as she opened her mouth to say something!

“Ahh-ahh-ahh!” the girl interrupted her before she could say anything, pressing a finger against Naomi’s lips. It was rather odd, though… considering she could see the finger, but she couldn’t quite feel it. There was just a cold, airy feeling coming from where her finger should be. “While I’d looooove to stay and chaaaat, dearie, I muuuust be going. Huhuhu~ goodbyeeee!”

“W-Wait!” Naomi finally choked out a word, but before she could say anything else, the ghost girl was gone…

Naomi shivered. Creepy! But totally intriguing. The powers that were at this school were so cool! Fueled with new fascination for the students at this academy, Naomi giggled to herself, rushing through the doors of the school.

"Goddamn, this place is huge!" Saori Munakita, twas the gal's name who was looking up at the giant school, her eyes could barely see that far up!

"Goodness, Saori, what did you get yourself into? Naganohara is… Well, it's Naganohara! You can't survive here!" Saori, who was lost in her own doubt, wanted to turn back! This was a LOT of pressure for a lowly slime girl!

"If you turn back now, you'll regret it later." Saori shot her head back to find out just who said that! Her eyes finally met a chick dressed up in the school uniform, well, that and a fuckton of cleavage.

"Your eyes wandering a bit? Heh."

Shit! She was caught!

"M-My bad!"

"Why so apologetic? I never said I didn't like it. You aren't too bad yourself, Saori, was it?" She was deceased. Seriously, Saori felt at least the surface level of the sun hot right now!

"Funnily enough, I'm Shiori. Saori, Shiori, how about that? Heh."

“H-Hey, Shiori…” Saori tried to greet her, though her words sounded a lot more like she was trying to speak when there was no air in her lungs. Saori really didn’t mean to objectify the punk in front of her, but… goddamn, were her boobs distracting!

“Heyyy, you can breathe, y’know,” Shiori said with an amused chuckle, placing a hand on Saori’s shoulder. “Heh. But you are kinda cute when you’re all hopelessly flustered like that.”

Saori’s face burned even hotter! How was Shiori so… so charming?! She felt Shiori’s hand touch underneath her chin, closing her mouth for her… wait, was her jaw dropped open this whole time?! Embarrassing…!

“Here’s to hoping we’re in the same class together,” Shiori told her. “I’d really like to get to know you better.”

Shiori winked at her! Saori’s heart was pounding so hard! She couldn’t even think straight! Her mind had gone all cloudy with images of the gorgeous, yet sexy woman in front of her! She was about to say something back to her, but was interrupted by a hard shove to her back, pushing her right into Shiori!

“Hey!” Saori exclaimed. “What was that for?!”

"Move, whores!" Pushing past them was a black haired guy, tall and angry looking. Saori wasn't much of a fighter, but she hated names like whore!

"Hey! We have names you know!" Saori yelled at the boy, getting him to stop in his tracks.

"Yeah! You wouldn't call us whores to our faces, would you? Pussy." Shiori rolled her eyes, seriously not expecting what happened next.

"I told you filthy WHORES to move out of my fucking way!" He was even angrier than before, and now? Saori seemed a bit uneasy. This guy was for real. If he had an issue, he'd tell you straight up!

"Buncha fucking dykes. All you do is yap, yap, yap! You ever get tired of hearing your own voices?" He hissed, causing Shiori to roll her eyes.

"Have a problem with dykes? What if Saori and I are ones? Got a problem?"

"Hah! You're fuckin' hilarious, big tits. I like you. When you ditch titless over here, come looking for Shinseki Nagasaki. I'll give your sorry ass a good time."

T-Titless?! Bleh! Guys like Shinseki made Saori want to disappear. 

"I'm sure you're the reason my ass would need a sorry. Guys like yourself talk big, but usually that's an over compensation."

Saori giggled, nice one, Shiori!

"Tch, whatever, slut, I don't really want an STD anyway." Shinseki scoffed, put his hands in his jacket pocket, and left the two girls with two big middle fingers in the air, his giant boots making all the sound in the world as he made his way through the gates. 

"Guys like that? All bark, no bite. You shut them up, you're good." Shiori, who was carefully examining her fingernails, instructed.

"Heh, was it just me or did that guy wear leather on top of his leather?" Saori chuckled at her own joke, Shiori joining in a moment after.

"It can be hot, just not on assholes like that." 

But then suddenly… The bell rang!

"O-Oh no! We're going to be late!" Saori exclaimed, she started speeding off ahead of Shiori. "Itwasnicemeetingyou,bye!" Was all she had to say as she darted off.

"Heh. What a nice kid." Shiori said to herself, slowly following after her…

“And that’s all there is to it, really,” Yoshiki finished, leaning back in his seat and putting his feet up on the desk. “So yeah, I’m pretty much the perfect candidate to be a hero.”

“Woooooooow~!” the twins both exclaimed in awe, looking at Yoshiki with fascination in their eyes.

“You’re so cool, Yoshi-kun!” said the twin on the left.

“You could be top of the class with that kind of power!” said the twin on the right.

“Maybe we could all be in the top three together!” they finished in unison.

“Wow,” Hamuko commented, taking her seat in the front of the class. “We leave him alone for five minutes and he’s already got the two idol twins swooning all over him.”

“Mannnn, I wanted one at least!” Tadao pouted. “But Yoshiki’s a really cool guy. I can’t exactly say I’m surprised. I can’t not be proud of him, I’ll tell you that much.”

Tadao chuckled a bit to himself as he made his way over to the other side of the classroom, into the back where his seat was.

“Hey, looks like we lucked out after all,” said a familiar voice next to Saori.

The brunette perked her head up, immediately turning her head to the side to see who was sitting next to her. That girl from earlier had really ended up in the same class as Saori?! And she was sitting right next to her too?! Saori couldn’t help but grin, this was the luckiest day of her life!

“Let’s kick some ass together, a’ight?” Shiori said to Saori, holding out a fist to her.

Saori nodded her head as she tapped it with her own fist, smiling up at Shiori. “Y-Yeah!” she stuttered. Goodness, she was so happy! Naganohara Academy was the best!

“Alright, everyone settle down,” said a woman as she made her way into the classroom.

Everyone was a bit surprised at this woman’s appearance. Appearance-wise, she was rather unkempt— her dirty blonde hair was tied into a very messy ponytail, and her clothes were a bit loose. One of the buttons on her shirt was undone, her tie wasn’t tightened, and her suit jacket was a bit wrinkled. She slumped down at her desk, having to prop her head up in her hands to keep herself from falling asleep. She looked very tired, like she hadn’t slept in ages.

“My name is Kaori Hakoyama,” she introduced herself, her words slightly slurring together. “But you guys can call me Hako-sensei. Don’t mind my appearance, I assure you I’m perfectly…  _ yawn _ … perfectly fine.”

“Are you sure, Hako-sensei?” Erika asked her teacher, looking very concerned. “P-Pardon me if it’s rude of me to say, but you look a bit…”

“Thanks for the concern, Kinoshita-san, but it’s fine, really,” Hako-sensei replied, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose. “Due to how my powers work, I have to be ready to fall asleep at any given moment— as it only activates once I am asleep. But I won’t talk about it too much.”

She stood up, looking out at the twenty students in front of her. She exhaled deeply, and clasped her hands behind her back.

“Alright,” Hako-sensei addressed the class, her tired expression turning into something a bit more serious. “So, you all are here because you’ve been scouted as the next generation of heroes to protect our society.”

She paused, and looked over at her students, and gave them a nod of respect before continuing her welcome speech.

“Naganohara Academy is considered to be the number one school for heroes in training,” Hako-sensei continued. “So I expect that you all do your very best this year. The road ahead of you won’t be easy. But when all is said and done, you will walk out of this academy as bright new stars ready to take on the world ahead of you.”

She paused once more, a smile showing itself on her face.

“So, do your best,” she said cheerfully. “And train yourselves to be the great heroes I know you can be.” The class, all but one or two outliers, looked in awe at their teacher! Her words of encouragement were so… Inspiring! They were sure the first few weeks would be easy with such a cool, and inspiring teacher!

"But your training, it begins today. So get ready for a brawl!"

"WHAT?!" The entire class shouted in shock! Maybe it WOULDN'T be a slow first couple of weeks.

* * *

"What an exciting first day, don't you agree, Yoshiki?"

"For sure! Mannnn, look at those twins! When training starts, I'm trying my hardest to impress!"

"Oh? And Shiori is getting awfully close to Saori..."

"Ugh! Can't you two think about something other than girls for one second? Gekko is doing something seriously messed up!"

"Relax, Hamuko! U-Um, we're the ones who'll get messed up if we can't calm down Shinseki!"

"All this and more! Tune in next time for an action packed training episode! **Mirai Zou - chapter 2, Dog Days for a Junkyard Stray**."


End file.
